EAAHH Sneak Peek
by DmitryMartin
Summary: Here is the sneak peek of Everything Amazing Always Happens Here.


It was another day in the same old city for Haruko. The pink haired alien girl was making breakfast for Naota once again and she'd make him eat today's batch if she had to force feed him. It was just the two of them and Canti who was washing dishes. She then grabbed the milk and poured Naota a glass. She then smirked as she added a very small amount of her 'special' home made powder that was just for her little Takkun. He'd have a very eventful day indeed after it began to work in about an hour after reaching his digestive system. Canti looked her way and she quickly shushed him with the motion of a finger over the lips. He compiled and nodded as she poured the entire bottle, single use size, into the milk and stirred it. After that she pocketed the bottle and brought the tray of food over to the table where she waited for Naota to arrive.

After waiting for over ten minutes Naota came down the stairs and yawned as he turned around the corner and saw that both Canti and Haruko were waiting for him. Canti waved as he went back to washing the rest of the dishes.

"Good morning Takkun. I made you breakfast." She said with a smile as he cast her a glare.

"What do you want out of this Haruko?" Naoto asked.

"Nothing. I just wanted to make you breakfast for once since I always make it for you dad and grandpa. Besides," she said as she waved her left hand to the side.  
"I've been leaving you out and I wanted to say I'm sorry. Are you gonna eat this or am I gonna need to throw it away?" She asked.

Naota thought for a moment. 'What's she playing at? She's acting strange. But, breakfast does smell good and she did put a lot of effort into it.' He inwardly sighed as be spoke to her. "Fine Haruko, I'll eat it." As he sat down he took in the scent of the still hot food. It really did smell really good actually.

"Well go on and eat Takkun. School starts soon and you need to keep your energy up if you wanna learn. If you need me, I'll be cleaning." She said as she stood up and sent about dusting the shelves and cabinets.

As he begins to eat Naota's eyes began to water. The food really was good! Maybe Haruko was being serious about this and she was taking her job seriously now. Could she really be turning over a new leaf? He wondered all of this as he downed his milk in a single gulp. After he finished eating everything he left and said goodbye to them both Haruko smiled as she thought about the day that her little Takkun was going to have. She then changed into her main outfit and left.

"See you later Canti. Gotta take care of something for a few hours." She told him as she got on her Vespa and sped off.

As Haruko sped off she reached down the side of her Vespa and began to calibrate it with it's hidden purpose switch and flipped it. As soon as she did lights began to flicker on and off all over the machine as it reached a speed over 200 mph. In a flash of light ot and Haruko were gone.

It was another normal day for Izuku Midoriya. He, along with his closest friends, Todoroki, Iida and Uraraka were heading to school together like they did sometimes.  
They were talking to each other about the latest attack by the LOV and how they needed to be extra careful incase of a surprise attack. As they turned around a corner and saw the school in sight over the hill they heard a very loud revving engine coming closer. They looked back and saw a bright yellow Vespa heading straight for them. As Todoroki and Iida jumped back Izuku shoved Uraraka backwards as the Vespa's owner slammed into him with her guitar and sent the green and black haired fourteen year old flying and into a close by light pole. His three friends watched in horror and shock as ran up to him.

"Midoriya!" They all shouted as they saw the huge lump on his head and checked him over for any other injuries. While Uraraka and Todoroki did that Iida spoke to the women riding the Vespa.

"Miss, how dare you just ride up to and attack a USJ student?!" Iida asked while he did his chopping motion with his arms like he always did.

"Listen kids, don't piss me off, I'm not in the mood to deal with pathetic people today. Stay out of my way before I give you the same treatment." She said as she sped off on her Vespa.

"What a rude woman." Uraraka said as she and Todoroki helped the now unconscious Izuku up as Iida called the school and explained what just happened.

"Yes sir. Okay, I'll explain it to Uraraka and Todoroki." Iida said as he hung up the phone.

"What did they say?" Todoroki asked.

"I explained the situation to the principal and he said that we don't have to worry about school today as long as we stay with Midoriya."

"Of course we will." Uraraka said.

"They also said that the police will be notified about the woman. Now come on, the hospital is close by and we need to get Midoriya there as soon as we can."

"Already on it." Todoroki said as he hailed a cab.

After getting to the hospital and having Izuku checked into a room for the night for examination Iida and Uraraka explained the events of the past twelve minutes to the doctor as Todoroki stayed in the room with his younger friend. As he sat there in silence he heard a small almost groan come from the bruised green haired teen.  
Todoroki stood up and got close to him as he saw the lump on Izuku's forehead up close. It seemed to be getting bigger and... glowing? Reaching out a finger to poke at the lump a little Todoroki's face grow curious. The very moment his finger made contact with Izuku's forehead a blinding flash of light enveloped the room and Todoroki was sucked into Izuku's forehead.

"Woahhhhhhh!" He screamed as he was fully taken inside the glowing lump. After the light died down the lump went back to its original size and Todoroki was gone.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Todoroki screamed as he fell down a seemingly endless void full of dancing colors and strange looking machines. As he saw another bright light he covered his eyes and prepared for a very hard and painful landing. As the light passed him he saw that he was high above a strange looking building. He then used his ice Quirk to make a ramp for him to slide down on and by the end he was slowed down enough to where he could jump without and bodily harm.

He then looked around and saw that the city he was in seemed to be one tenth the size of Japan.

"Where am I?" He asked. "Well, where ever I am, I can't stay here. Gotta find out where I am." He said as he began to walk towards the city and away from his newly created ice slide.

After an hour of walking he reached some kind of shop with a robot with what appeared to be a television shaped head standing over a kid a few years younger then himself. He ran as the kid spoke to the robot.

"Canti, don't you dare. Not again!" He shouted as the robot, now named Canti picked up the frightened child, opened up its hidden mouth and swallowed him whole.  
Todoroki watched in horror as the temperature around him began to grow to a below freezing level. "Hey!" He shouted as Canti turned around and faced the duel hair colored teen. "What the Hell are you doing!? Let that kid go!" He shouted in anger as he activated both of his Quirks. 


End file.
